The disclosure relates to a wiper holder, in particular to a wiper holder used for wiping or cleaning a photoimaging plate or drum of a reproduction apparatus, such as a printing device.
In some reproduction apparatuses such as an electrostatographic copier or printing device, a cleaning station comprising a wiper may be required to wipe off residual ink and other particles from the photoimaging plate or drum and to distribute a thin layer of oil across the photoimaging plate or drum before every new printing cycle. For instance, the wiper may contact the surface of the photoimaging drum as the drum rotates and may detach excess marking particles and other debris and cause such waste products to fall into a container, which can then periodically be removed. The wiper may be held in place in a wiper holder that can form part of the cleaning station. The efficiency with which the wiper cleans the photoimaging plate or drum has a significant impact on the overall reproduction quality.